


Learning To Let Go

by snowstormdaydreams



Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brynjolf just wants to keep his wife safe, Brynjolf worries a lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Skyrim Main Quest, Thalmor Embassy (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormdaydreams/pseuds/snowstormdaydreams
Summary: Emilie can't always bring her husband along as backup.  Brynjolf, of course, disagrees.Takes place during Diplomatic Immunity, and from Til Death to the beginning of Hail Sithis!.
Relationships: Brynjolf & Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Guildmaster (Elder Scrolls), Brynjolf/Guildmaster (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Learning To Let Go

“Did you know Ysolda sells sleeping tree sap?” Emilie flopped herself back onto the bed.

“Are we really going to talk about that and not the assassination of the emperor’s cousin?” Brynjolf paused as he sat beside her. “And yes, I was aware.”

“You already know I assassinated her. What’s there to talk about?”

“Were you caught?”

She glared at his back. “You should have more faith in me than that.”

“I take that as a no.”

“No, I wasn’t caught. I slipped away before anyone ever saw me.”

He laid down beside her, his head propped on his hand. “And where are we off to next?” 

Frowning up at the ceiling, she pressed her eyes shut for a moment. “I have to go alone again. Delphine needs me to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy.”

“Alone?”

Considering Delphine’s dire warnings about raising the Thalmor’s suspicions, there was no other way. “Yes, alone. Delphine already went through the trouble of getting an invitation. There’s no way your presence wouldn’t raise suspicion.”

He was quiet for so long, she began to get nervous. When she’d left for Solitude, he hadn’t been happy when she’d refused his offer to help. There was no way he’d be any more pleased she was going to the Thalmor Embassy on her own. The quiet continued, and Emilie half hoped they’d be interrupted.

Finally, she saw him nod from the corner of his eye. “I assume you’re already prepared.”

“I just wanted to get a few hours rest before I have to set off. Delphine is waiting for me at the stables.”

“There’s food left over from supper, I’ll fetch it for you.”

Brynjolf was up and walking out of the room before Emilie could say another word. A part of her knew she should be suspicious of his easy acceptance, but she was too tired to give it much thought. Even though she wouldn’t wake up feeling rested, she was looking forward to sleeping tonight. She’d been going nonstop for weeks, and between fighting dragons and killing the emperor, there would be no slowing down for a while to come. 

___________________________________________________________________

Emilie had just been shut into the back of the Thalmor Embassy, feeling much more secure now that she was wearing her armor again. She could hear some of the soldiers talking in a room nearby as she hid in the shadows. She had only gotten a few feet when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand over her mouth.

Whoever had grabbed her was strong, grip tight so she couldn’t wriggle away. Her arms were pressed against her sides and she couldn’t even reach for her dagger. She was about a second from biting the hand over her mouth when her captor spoke.

“Emilie, it’s only me.”

Her eyes narrowed when she heard her husband’s voice, and she whirled around as soon as his grip relaxed. “Brynjolf,” she squinted in the dark, words an angry hiss. “Shor’s beard, what are you doing here?”

“You didn’t really think I would let you have all the fun, did you, lass?”

“I could have handled this myself. You said you were going to stay in Solitude to wait! How did you even get in here?”

“I’m a thief, my love, it’s one of my many talents.”

She scowled even though he couldn’t see it. “You could have been killed.”

There was no need to actually see his face to know he had his eyebrows raised. “Precisely my thought.”

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to sneak out the way you came?”

“Not a chance.”

She huffed out a breath. “Fine. Come on then, I don’t have much time to find what Delphine sent me for.”

“Lead the way,” Brynjolf reached around her to open the door the smallest bit. 

Making another face, she peeked into the hall to make sure the coast was clear. The soldiers were still talking in the other room, and they stepped out, moving to do what she’d been sent to do.

___________________________________________________________________

After escaping the embassy, Brynjolf knew Emilie was fuming. Perhaps infiltrating the building after his wife had left him behind hadn’t been his brightest idea. He hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that something was wrong. Hence why he’d ended up there in the first place. 

Seeing how Emilie handled herself had been further proof that there had been no need to risk getting them both caught to make himself feel better. She hadn’t said a word since they’d left, and both Malborn and Etienne seemed unsettled. When they’d gotten a ways away, Emilie finally stopped at a crossroads.

She turned to them, arms crossed. “Etienne, you and Brynjolf can accompany Malborn to Windhelm and then head back to Riften. I’ll be there in a few weeks.”

“A few weeks?” Brynjolf’s eyes narrowed, waving in the direction of their companions. “Go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you.”

Neither man was stupid enough to argue, quickly continuing on. “Where are you going?”

Pursing her lips, she glared at him. “I’m not telling you.”

He wasn’t surprised by the refusal, considering what had just happened. “Emilie…”

“No, Brynjolf, you showed up after I told you not to. I can’t believe you! You could have ruined everything. I just…” She brought a hand up to cover her face. “I really don’t want to see you right now. Go to Riften. Tell Sofie and Blaise I’ll be home soon.”

He blew out a breath, nodding even though she couldn’t see it. She had never been this upset with him. “Alright,” his voice was soft.

Her hand dropped back to her side, the early morning light highlighting the exhaustion on her face. “There are going to be Thalmor assassins about, I’m sure they’ll be sent after Malborn. Be careful.”

“You too.” He leaned over to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. When he straightened, she had her eyes closed.

It took a few moments for her to open them. As soon as she had, he gave her one last look before turning to walk away. He could feel her eyes on his back until he hit the curve in the road and he was out of her sight. 

___________________________________________________________________

Emilie’s armor still reeked of smoke when she arrived in Riften under the cloak of darkness. The Night Mother had sent her to find Motierre in Whiterun, but she had foregone that order to go home. Astrid’s betrayal had made it very clear she never should have undertaken such a dangerous task without seeing her husband and children first.

Her annoyance at Brynjolf had faded just a few days after escaping the embassy, and she had regretted sending him away. Instead of bringing the information to Delphine, she had fulfilled contracts for the Brotherhood. She could barely wrap her head around what had happened since.

Entering Honeyside, everything was quiet. It was long past Blaise and Sofie’s bedtime, and Iona usually went to bed early as well. Leaning back against the door, she took in a long deep breath, trying to calm her heartbeat which had been threatening to beat out of her chest since she’d escaped Solitude. 

“Emilie?” Brynjolf’s voice was soft and hesitant, and by the time she looked up, he was standing up off the bed.

“Astrid betrayed us,” the words sounded rough to her own ears.

He walked closer, taking in her appearance. “What happened?”

“I went to kill the Emperor, but it was a setup. Astrid arranged for me to be captured and killed. But Commander Maro went back on the deal and they destroyed the Sanctuary.”

Her eyes welled with tears, and she watched him come to stand in front of her. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head. Any burns had healed, and the other wounds hadn’t been more than a healing spell could handle. “I’m fine.”

“Why would Astrid betray her family?”

Emilie sighed. “She set me up to take the fall for the Emperor’s murder in exchange for no further interference from the Empire. Commander Maro went back on their deal. Now Astrid is dead, and the Emperor is not.”

“And you have an unfulfilled contract on his life.”

“Exactly. I was supposed to go to Whiterun but…”

“But…?”

“But I should have come to see you before I ever tried to complete the contract, and I don’t want to make that mistake again.”

He nodded his understanding, opening his arms which she immediately fell into. They were quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. But you have to remember that there are lots of things I have to do that you can’t protect me from.”

“And I do know that, Gods, do I know that. It doesn’t make it easier, lass.”

She tilted her head so she could see his face. “When I started with the Thieves Guild, you had to send me out on my own to do lots of things. Even after we were married.”

“I didn’t like it any better then, and Guild business is nothing compared to stopping dragons or assassinating an Emperor. And  _ you _ have to remember not everything must be done alone.”

“I’ll try,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Good,” he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “Let’s get you to bed, my love, soon enough you’ll be off to assassinate an emperor.”


End file.
